Data or signals are often encoded prior to transmission of the signal to provide additional security. Once received, only a receiver configured to decode the encoded signal or data is capable of decoding the encoded signal.
For example, remote control through wireless communication, such as radio frequency or infrared, is well known for communication of signals, including activating and deactivating car alarms and building alarms, and signaling automatic garage door openers.
However, encoders and decoders are implemented through complicated circuit designs, and thus add to the cost to implement. Further, encoders and/or decoders implemented on integrated circuit requires additional complexity.